


Fish Fins

by Sugercube75



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bad Poetry, Everyone's sad, F/M, Mythicalstuck, Prince!Eridan, Unrequited Love, mermaid!Eridan & Feferi, no happy ending, sort of a sonnet but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the sea lives two beautiful creatures about to marry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Fins

Do you know how much I love you, my dear?  
I cannot understand how you could fall  
For such a skinny fellow, I see not why!  
Not worthy of you, so fair, pretty and tall.

See how he grieves, not for you, but another?  
He cares not for fish within the deep sea.  
My love, I wish for you to quit this bother,  
Can’t you see, you and me are meant to be?

I hear no more happy ‘glub’s only sad sighs.  
My princess, I wish you would reject this dream  
Before your happy spirit truly withers and dies.  
My princess, I love thee, now join my great regime.

To be true, unrequited love does hurt the most,  
And though I have the pretty princess, I’ll not boast.


End file.
